Anakin's No Good Day
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: He'd never make it to the Council Meeting at this rate. Pointless oneshot.


**Anakin's No Good Day**

**By Serena**

**A/N:** I wrote this a while ago for a contest. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other stories - Dark Angel in particular. Just thought I'd post this pointless oneshot for fun.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

* * *

Anakin was looking forward to a tasty bowl of bantha stew at Dex's. If he hurried, he could eat before hopping over to the Council Meeting. He jumped out of his speeder and entered Dex's, then went over to the counter and waited to be served. Dex ambled up to him and grinned.

"Hey, kiddo! What can I get ya?"

"I'd like a bowl of that bantha stew, Dex," Anakin grinned back.

Dex sighed. "Ah, I'm just out. The last bowl just got taken up." He motioned to a little old lady by the window chomping down on the huge pieces of bantha in an alarming way. Anakin glared at her.

"Dang. I"ll just have the usual, then."

"Sorry, kid, we're out of that, too."

Anakin tapped the counter in annoyance. "This is just not my day. I'll have whatever you have, I guess." Dex nodded and left. It seemed to take an abnormal amount of time for his food to be ready, as his order was simple, and after thirty minutes, Anakin asked what the holdup was.

"Sorry, kid, the oven's broken."

Anakin knew it was time to scoot. "Thanks anyway," he said, getting up. He turned and abruptly crashed into a waiter droid who was carrying drinks that spilled all over him. Anakin stood, sopping and very, very irritated, staring down at the droid. "There is no anger…" he muttered as he stormed out of the restaurant, "There is no anger…" He pushed past people to get to his speeder.

"There he is!"

Anakin blankly stared at three police officers as they charged towards him. "What the… OOF!" He found himself being shoved to the ground and rolled onto his back, handcuffs being slapped onto him. "What in the name of Yoda is going on?" Anakin shouted as he was dragged to his feet.

"You have the right to remain silent!" An officer shouted.

"I have the right to know what the kriff is going on!" Anakin shouted back.

"Shut up!"

"But…"

"I said shut up!"

Anakin glared at him. "What's the problem, officer?"

"You're under arrest for stealing and then crashing a speeder while under the influence of death sticks,' the officer snapped.

"What? That's ridiculous! My speeder's just over-"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you!"

Anakin grit his teeth. "You've got me mistaken for someone else. I'm Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

The officers laughed as they shoved him into a speeder.

"Right," one said, "And I'm Chancellor Palpatine."

"Look, if you don't believe me, look at my lightsaber!" Anakin held it up, but it was snatched from his grasp.

"Stealing from a Jedi, now are we?" The officer guessed. "Now you're really in for it."

Anakin banged his head against the seat. "There is no anger. There is no anger… aw kriff, there's anger!"

Fifteen minutes later, he was sitting in a holding cell, still soaking wet. He stood up and shouted, "Excuse me!"

A guard came by. "What?"

"Listen, you have to get me outta here. I'm really late for a Council Meeting, and if I miss another one, Obi-Wan's gonna have my head."

The guard just laughed and walked away. "Now I've seen it all. You just sit back, Mr. Anakin Skywalker Impersonator."

"I'm not a blasted impersonator!"

An hour later, the officer who had initially arrested him unlocked his cell door and stepped back.

"I'm waiting for the part when I try to walk out and you slam the door on my face," Anakin growled.

"Nah, you're free. Sorry bout that."

Anakin stepped out of the cell. "Thanks for nothing," he snapped, and hurried out of the precinct. But a second later, he realized that he had forgotten his lightsaber, and it took him a good twenty minutes waiting to get it back.

A tired, cranky, wet Jedi raced through the halls of the Temple afterward and skidded to a stop in front of the Council Chamber. He cleared his throat and walked in. Every eye was on him as he made his way to his seat. As he sat down, they were still staring at him. "What?" Anakin asked.

"You're late," Obi-Wan said pointedly.

"So sue me," Anakin growled.

Obi-Wan blinked. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, let's see… first I got no lunch, then I got drenched with drinks, then I was falsely arrested and tormented by police… and you ask why I'm late."

Yoda shook his head. "Disappointed am I in you, Anakin. Lie like that, you should not."

Anakin gaped. "WHAT?"

THE END

* * *

Told you it was pointless. But reviews would be appreciated. :D

- Serena


End file.
